


Solo hay que conseguirle un novio

by Vismur



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vismur/pseuds/Vismur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaito está deprimido, así que Nakamori padre y Nakamori hija, estaban dispuestos a buscarle un potencial novio al chico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solo hay que conseguirle un novio

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama.
> 
> Advertencias: Crack, humor, romance, Nakamoris entrometidos.

**One-Shot**

Nakamori Aoko estaba preocupada, su mejor amigo, su amigo de la infancia, el hermano que nunca tuvo, había estado durante semanas suspirando, con la cara deprimida, mirando al vacío, cualquier gente ordinaria no se daría cuenta, pero Aoko no era el resto, ella era la mejor amiga, y estaba preocupada.

 

Su querido y dulce novio, cuando no estaba siendo un culo, le dio un sabio y firme consejo.

 

\- Kuroba no es mi amigo – Aoko estaba a punto de refutar, pero la mano de Saguru no le dejo – pero entiendo su preocupación, mi recomendación es que vaya con él, en una situación cómoda y silenciosa, y trata de sacárselo, nunca nos dirá si esperamos.

 

Así que hizo eso, había preparado una noche de películas, y después de ver juego de gemelas por centésima vez, lo confronto, tuvo que incluir un poco de pescado y fregonas en la mezcla, pero era por el bien de su amigo.

 

No esperaba la confesión de que al parecer, estaba muy enamorado de un chico, que ya tenía novia, y no tenía ninguna oportunidad.

 

Para Aoko, no era nueva la sexualidad de su amigo, pero no podía creer que esa persona no se haya percatado de la existencia de su precioso amigo, a menos claro que no fuera el ladrón estúpido, Kaito enrojeció por esa declaración, pero le prometió que no era el ladrón, sino un muchacho de su misma edad, que había visto un par de veces, que era muy inteligente, con un fuerte sentido de la justicia.

 

Pensó una noche entera, decidiendo que si Kaito le ayudo con Saguru, bien podía ella conseguirle un potencial novio, las hermanas estaba para eso, pero le gustaría primero probar con alguien relacionado con la justicia, y enderezar los caminos desviados de su amigo, digo, si ya estaba enamorado de alguien con fuerte sentido de la justicia, que mejor que empezar con los relacionados a la policía.

 

Así que fue con su padre, su padre amoroso como él, la escucho todo el proceso, y decidió ayudarla… está bien, lo obligo a ayudarla, pero eran tecnicismos, su padre iba a investigar a todos los jóvenes de su edad o un poco mayores para la misión autoimpuesta y luego escoger uno.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

El inspector Nakamori estaba mirando frustrado su computadora, y los archivos que estaba revisando, la solicitud de su hija fue un poco inesperada, pero era bienvenido a ser útil, incluso si era para conseguir una cita a Kaito, él también había notado la mirada triste del que consideraba su segundo hijo, así que fue con él.

 

Sin embargo, su búsqueda se estaba topando con algunos baches, estaba de acuerdo que alguien en la justicia podría ayudar a desvanecer el fan dentro de Kaito por el ladrón estúpido, pero cuando estaba revisando algunos potenciales muchachos, se dio cuenta que no muchos cubrían la edad que él consideraba adecuada, o que incluso ya tenían novia, había varios jóvenes detectives revoloteando también, pero no le gustaban muchos, incluso uno de Osaka llamó su atención, pero ya tenía novia.

 

Suspiró derrotado, al parecer iban a tener que buscar en otros lados.

 

Justo cuando estaba a punto de salir, se encontró con una escena interesante, reconoció a la lejanía al Inspector Megure, quien estaba mirando preocupado a un chico, que confundiría con Kaito, si no fuera por el aura, minutos después, el adolecente se fue, dejando a un inspector muy cansado.

 

\- ¿Paso algo? – preguntó con curiosidad.

 

\- Kudo-kun ha estado esforzándose mucho – dijo su contraparte de la División 1, suspirando.

 

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Nakamori, había visto el registro de dicho detective, impresionante recorrido, más que el novio de su hija, había desaparecido un tiempo, pero fue en aras de atrapar una organización criminal, tenía un fuerte sentido de la justicia, era muy inteligente y tenía buenos fondos para mantener una familia… ¿Qué?, él tenía que ser exhaustivo, era un potencial novio para su hijo adoptivo después de todo.

 

\- Bueno, creo que no ha tenido con quien salir, Ran-kun ya no sale tanto con él, después de todo ella tiene un novio, su mejor amigo vive en Osaka, y no hay muchos jóvenes que se equiparen con su cerebro, estoy preocupado – dijo el inspector Megure.

 

En ese momento, Nakamori tuvo una idea.

 

\- ¿No le molestan los magos? – preguntó el Inspector de la División 2 haciendo planes, sabía que Kaito era muy encantador, si no se volvía su novio, al menos tendría un amigo, por la forma en que el inspector Megure lo decía, parecía una interesante situación para su hijo adoptivo, también era persuasivo, así que era mejor que el idiota que no le hacía caso, y tenía estabilidad para una familia, y no se refería al dinero de sus padres, por supuesto que no.

 

\- No estoy seguro, ha ido al atraco de Kaito Kid, pero era para atraparlo – dijo el inspector Megure, pensado, con esa información, Nakamori había decidido que Kudo podría ser un buen yerno.

 

\- En ese caso, Inspector Megure, tengo una propuesta para usted.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Seis meses después, quizás no había sido tan buena idea.

 

No lo malinterpreten, Kudo era un buen yerno, hacia feliz a Kaito, el mago estaba resplandeciente, mirando como si el sol fuera solo un poco más brillante, muchos en la División 1 aún estaban impresionados que haya convencido al detective que podrían ser un buen par, lo cual eran, pero ya había tenido pretendientes, quienes fueron desechados de forma brusca.

 

Y lo tenía atado en su dedo meñique.

 

Se suponía que Kudo enderezaría el camino de Kaito, no que Kaito corrompería al detective.

 

\- Lo siento inspector, solo estoy aquí para el desafío, no me interesa atrapar a Kid, haría triste a Kaito – dijo Kudo con calma, por el rabillo del ojo vio a Hakuba rodando los ojos.

 

\- Solo no estorbes – dijo Nakamori conteniéndose de gritar más, al menos con Kudo, la joya nunca salía del recinto, el único inconveniente es que había prometido a Kaito no atrapar al ladrón, hizo una mueca.

 

\- Por supuesto inspector Nakamori – dijo el muchacho, bueno, nadie podía ser perfecto, dos de tres no estaba mal.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

OMAKE:

 

\- ¡Shinichi, bienvenido! –dijo Kaito abrazando a su novio, quien le acepto el abrazo, disfrutando un momento de paz.

 

\- Eres el mal – dijo sin razón aparente el detective, pero el mago sabia de que estaba hablando.

 

\- Por favor, estabas de acuerdo con el plan, y el inspector Nakamori te ama – dijo Kaito dando a entender que el tema no era importante.

 

\- Sí, he oído, Kudo es un buen yerno, no como el idiota que no le hizo caso a Kaito, y aunque tiene ese pequeño defecto para evitar atrapar a Kid, estará bien – dijo Shinichi tratando de imitar la voz del detective.

 

\- En los buenos libros Shinichi, estás clasificado más alto que Hakuba, eso es muy bueno – dijo el mago despreocupadamente.

 

\- Yo quiero saber qué hará cuando sepa que el idiota que no te hizo caso y el yerno son el mismo – dijo suspirando Shinichi.

 

\- Nah, nunca se dará cuenta, tengo los mejores planes – dijo Kaito.

 

\- Si tú lo dices


End file.
